


Study buddy

by Hotgitay



Category: Smart Guy (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mo offers to help Yvette study for a class
Relationships: Yvette Henderson/Morris Tibbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Study buddy

“TJ said you’re having some problems?”Mo asked her 

“Problems that are giving me a major headache”Yvette says 

“If you need a study buddy I’m available”Mo offered to Yvette 

“Actually I really need some help with my English class”Yvette mentioned 

“Look no further Morris Tibbs is an expert with the English language”Morris slyly adds 

“Shakespeare?”Yvette asked him 

“My fair Juliet”Mo winked at her


End file.
